


an Orphan paper

by orphan_account



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a funny dare to orphan a random work :)
Relationships: n/a





	an Orphan paper

This is a random sentence page that i will immediately orphan as a joke/dare :)

how is your day

this has to be 100 characters for the dare....if you see this hello   
how many characters is this 

oh almost 300, that was easy 

One is to three as three is to five and five is to four and four is the magic number.

What is the pattern?

One has three letters in the word three has five letters in it five has four letters and four has four letters in it (if you try more numbers they will always come back to the number four: so four is the magic number)

I am six letters. When you take one away I am twelve. What am I?

The word Dozens.

welp good bye if you see this :)


End file.
